mihsignvisionfandomcom-20200214-history
ORF 1
ORF 1 is Austrian public television network owned by Österreichischer Rundfunk. The channel broadcasts news, entertainment, sports, movies, culture, lifestyle and children's programmings. Programmings ORF 1 mainly shows movies, TV series and sporting events; this is in contrast to ORF 2, which focuses more on news, documentaries and cultural programming. As the target audience of ORF 1 is younger than that of ORF 2, ORF's children's output, Okidoki, is broadcast on ORF 1 every morning. Popular sporting events, such as skiing, Formula 1 and association football are also usually shown on ORF 1. ORF has exclusive rights to many sports; for example, it holds the rights to Formula 1 until 2020. In addition to the regular commentary, some sporting events, as well as some dramas, carry special commentary tracks for the visually impaired, via the Zweikanalton system. Until April 9, 2007, ORF's flagship news programme Zeit im Bild was broadcast at 19:30 on both ORF 1 and ORF 2; as part of a major programme overhaul, this was replaced on ORF 1 with the soap opera Mitten im 8en. Due to poor ratings, the soap was short-lived and was replaced on July 2, 2007 by Malcolm in the Middle. To fill the void left by removing Zeit im Bild from ORF 1, two new news programmes entitled ZiB 20 and ZiB 24 were introduced; as their names suggest, they are broadcast at 20:00 and 0:00 every night. In addition, short bulletins known as ZiB Flash are shown several times throughout the day. Feature films form a key part of the primetime output on ORF 1, and are shown several nights a week: many movie premieres are shown at the same time as on German broadcasters, but without the commercial interruptions that are commonplace on private German channels. Certain films and series are broadcast with both the German dub and the original (usually English) soundtrack via Zweikanalton (Two-channel sound). News * ZIB 20 * ZIB 24 * ZIB Flash * ZIB Magazin Entertainment * Sendung ohne Namen * Szene * Seitenblicke * ORF Music Night * Karlsplatz * Chili Society mit Dominic Heinzl * Österreichs schlechteste Autofahrer * Was gibt es Neues? * Dancing Stars * Eurovision Song Contest * Dorfers Donnerstalk * Starmania * Taxi Orange * Phettbergs Nette Leit Show * Die Millionenshow * Expedition Österreich * Donnerstag Nacht * Echt fett * Die liebe Familie * 13 * Musical! Die Show * Willkommen Österreich * 1 gegen 100 * Österreich wählt * Echt jetzt?! * Zur Hölle damit! * Herzblatt * Die Überflieger * Expedition Robinson * Tohuwabohu * Streetlive * Helden von Morgen * Die große Chance * Die große Comedy Chance * Keine Chance die Stermann gegen Grissemann Show * Hast du Nerven? * Auf Wieder-Sehen Österreich Logos Österreichischer Rundfunk (1955-1968).svg|First logo (1955-1968) FS1 (1968-1975).png|Second logo (1968-1975) FS1 (1975-1980).svg|Third logo (1975-1980) FS1 (1980-1992).png|Fourth logo (1980-1992) ORF 1 (1992-2000).png|Fifth logo (1992-2000) ORF 1 (2000-2005).png|Sixth logo (2000-2005) ORF 1 (2005-2011).png|Seventh logo (2005-2011) ORF 1 HD (2008-2011).png|HD logo (2008-2011) ORF Eins (2011-.n.v.).png|Eighth logo (2011-2019) ORF Eins HD (2011-.n.v.).png|HD logo (2011-2019) ORF 1 (2019-.n.v.).png|Current logo (2019-present) ORF 1 HD (2019-.n.v.).png|HD logo (2019-present) External links * Official website Category:Austria Category:Television channels in Austria Category:Launched in 1955 Category:Primary television channels Category:Österreichischer Rundfunk Category:ORF